


How Long Has This Been Going On?

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-07
Updated: 2002-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: How did Frohike find out about Langly and Byers?





	How Long Has This Been Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

How Long Has This Been Going On?

## How Long Has This Been Going On?

#### by Alison

Title: How Long Has This Been Going On?  
Author: Alison  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://netjeru.ma-at.net/SurrealArts/Annex.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: PWP  
Pairing (Primary): Langly/Byers  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Lone Slasher, Basement, WWOMB, Gossamer, Ephemeral  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Not mine, etc  
Summary: How did Frohike find out about Langly and Byers?

* * *

**HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?**

**FROHIKE**

I can't believe what just happened. 

Only a few hours ago, if you'd told me what I was about to find out, I'd have laughed in your face. 

The way it happened was this. Last night was Friday night, and most Friday nights the three of us do our own thing. Get out of the HQ, do something different, get away from each other, take a break. Last night, Langly said he was going to meet some friends downtown; Byers was going to a movie. 

I was going to see a friend, the widow of an old Vietnam buddy of mine. Dave came back from 'Nam okay, but he was never the same. In '79 he shot himself in the head with his old Army pistol, leaving Marie with two young kids. I tried to look out for her, much as I could, though back in '79 I wasn't too good myself. But I did what I could, helped her get a job, used to go help her if the plumbing needed fixing or the car broke down. 

In '83 she remarried, moved to Chicago and for a long while I didn't see her. But a couple of years ago she moved back to Washington. Her second husband had died, the kids were grown up. She was doing okay, and every few weeks she'd call me and I'd go over for an evening, she'd cook dinner and we'd just talk. 

But tonight, I could see she wasn't too good, and after a while she said she had a migraine and had to go lie down. So I made sure she had everything she needed,and left by about 10 and headed for home. 

So when I got back I didn't feel like sleeping yet, and I thought I could sort through a few of the old files we've been meaning to clear out, some of the stuff left from before we started to scan everything. We have a whole filing cabinet of stuff from about ten years ago, when we just started, and I thought I could check through some of the old files. So, by about midnight, I was down to the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet, sitting in the corner of the HQ totally engrossed in a story about fake crop circles. 

Round about 1 am I realised how tired I was getting, and decided to call it a night. I switched off the light and took the file back to the filing cabinet, at the back of the HQ in an alcove behind some old metal bookshelves we use for storing stuff like boxes of printer paper and print cartridges. It was dark but I know my way around the HQ like a cat in the dark. 

I was crouching down in the corner putting the file back in the bottom drawer of the cabinet, behind the shelves, totally out of sight from the door when I heard the slam of the outer door to the street as the boys came back in. I could hear their voices as they unlocked the inner door, Langly laughing about something and Byers' soft chuckle joining in. The inner door swung back softly and I heard Byers say something like "keep your voice down, Mel might be asleep". 

I was about to get up and ask them where they met up, then give them hell for staying out till 1 am without telling me, but before I could move I heard Langly say what sounded like "he better be asleep, baby". That intrigued me, I'd NEVER heard Langly address Byers like that, not his words or the soft indulgent tone of his voice. So I just twisted round and peered through a gap in the boxes on the shelf, and what I saw then nearly made me pass out. 

They had their backs to me, Byers was locking the doors and Langly, a little closer to me, was watching him do it. He had his hands in his pockets, head tilted to one side and his legs a little apart. Something in his stance, the way he was looking at Byers .. . 

Byers straightened up and he must have seen something too in the way Langly was looking at him. His eyes locked with Langly's and the look on his face . . . I'd never seen Byers look like that before. Even with Susanne . . . with Susanne there was always that look of yearning, as if he was looking at something he knew he could never have. But now . . . it was like seeing a stranger look out of Byers' face. A knowing, wanton look as his tongue came out and ran across his lower lip, those beautiful blue eyes sleepy and full of desire. He leaned back against the door and smiled. 

And Langly stepped forward and grabbed him round the shoulders, pulled him forward and kissed him. 

My god! My jaw must have hit the floor. I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched my two friends in a passionate embrace, right there by the door of the HQ, lit only by the one dim overhead light. Arms round each other, Langly's hands sliding down Byers' back to caress his ass, Byers' hands tangling in Langly's hair. A deep, deep, tongue kiss, the only sounds the soft moans from both of them as it went on and on. 

Then Langly broke the kiss, pulled back and thrust his hips forward, one thigh going between Byers' legs, and nuzzled against Byers' ear, whispering something I couldn't hear. Byers threw his head back and Langly started to kiss down his throat. Byers groaned and I heard him mutter "oh, god, yes . . ." 

My heart was pounding so loud I was sure they would hear, only they were both panting for breath now and totally oblivious to anything except each other. I edged round for a better view, thankful that where I was in the shadow, they couldn't see me. 

Well, what else could I do? Get up and say "sorry boys, don't mind me, just carry on?" I had to stay there, it was the only thing I could do. And - I have to admit it - I wanted to. 

Byers pushed Langly away, just long enough to wriggle out of his suit jacket and pull his tie off over his head. He dropped them on the floor by the door. Jeez, Johnboy, that's the first time I've ever seen you do that! 

Now his jacket was gone I could clearly see his erection, pushing against the cloth of his suit pants, and man, was he getting excited. Langly could see it too, and leaned forward again, one hand going straight there and stroking, squeezing. Byers panted and clutched at Langly, who laughed softly. "Easy, babe . . ." 

They kissed again, bodies pressing close against each other, and I realised with a rush of arousal of my own, what was going to happen. They were going to do it right here! Oh my god . . . . suddenly I'm harder than I'd been for years. My boys . . . yes, c'mon boys, I wanna see . . . 

Langly was looking around and for a second I thought he'd heard me, or seen me, but he pulled Byers across the room to the layout table standing against the wall. It's a big table we usually keep clear of computer stuff, we use it for planning the layout of the paper. The one light still burning in the room was right over it. I could see everything that was happening. 

I inched forward. They were even closer to me now, I could hear their breathing and the soft sounds they made as they caressed each other. Hear every moan, every whisper. 

Langly pushed Byers down on to the table on his back and went down on top of him, kissing him hard again, his tongue going into Byers' mouth. Byers spread his legs and I could see their groins pressing together. Langly was fumbing at the buttons on Byers' shirt, getting then undone one by one and kissing down his chest as it was revealed inch by inch. Byers is slim but well made, he's got a good chest and Langly was kissing over every inch of it, making Byers moan again as he bit on one nipple. Finally they got the shirt off and Byers was half naked on the table top. Langly suddenly pushed himself upright and stood there looking down at Byers. Their gazes locked again and they stared at each other in silence. 

Finally Byers spoke. His voice is soft and husky anyway, but I had never heard it like that before. God, _I_ would have wanted him if he spoke to me like that! 

"Fuck me, Ringo." 

I heard Langly catch his breath and his hands went to his pocket. He produced a tube of lube, then unzipped his fly slowly. He pushed his jeans down round his knees then his hands went to the waistband of his boxers. He grinned and stopped, reaching out to Byers and pulling his pants down. Byers wriggled out of them and pulled off his own boxers, letting his hard erection stand up proud. God, why is he so self conscious? He's nothing to be ashamed of. He's extremely . . . well endowed, shall we say. Beautiful, thick and hard and flushed. My god, I'm envious! 

Langly likes it too. He reaches out one hand and strokes it possessively. Byers smiles into his eyes and reaches out too, stroking Langly's face. That distracts Langly just enough for Johnny to achieve his real goal, which is to grab Langly's boxers and drag them down, making him yelp. They both burst out laughing and Langly collapses on top of him, laughing into his neck. Byers hugs him. 

I can't believe what I hear next. "God, Ree, I love you." 

How long has this been going on? 

Long enough I guess, judging by what happens next. In a second Langly is out of his boxers and grinding on top of Byers. Byers wraps his legs round Langly's back, pulling him closer. Langly fumbles with the lube, eventually dropping it on the table by Byers, who squeezes some onto Langly's fingers for him. 

Then Langly's hand is sliding down Byers' hip, curving round his ass and sliding down his crack. Byers shudders all over when Langly presses his fingers in. Langly leans closer and when he whispers in Byers' ear, he's so aroused his voice is just a croak. "Wanna fuck you." 

Byers is staring at Langly's cock greedily, his eyes dark with lust and anticipation. He reaches out to caress it, hard and ready and glistening with lube and pre-come. He wants it. He wants it inside him now, I can tell. He teases his fingers over the tip. "Want you now." 

Langly pushes Byers' thighs further apart. "Okay, buddy, here I come." The table is just the right height for him to thrust himself deep into Byers. He pushes his cock into Byers, slowly, so slowly. God, I'm so hard, it's like I'm right there with him. I don't remember unzipping my own fly but now I have my cock in my hand, stroking in rhythm to what I am watching. 

Byers moans and his fingers clench on Langly's shoulders and I can see the flesh whiten under the pressure. He wraps his thighs tighter round Langly's body and pants hard. This is incredible. Seeing Byers like this . . . tight assed, prim Byers . . . . his chest is heaving with passion. He looks into Langly's eyes. I never saw him look at Susanne like that. Pure passion . . . 

Langly braces himself over him, his weight on his hands either side of Byers' body. He begins to thrust, slowly, rocking his body, in complete control. I can hear everything, every moan . . . I can even hear the soft slippery sound as he thrusts himself deep inside Byers. Oh god, I'm gonna come too, any minute . . . 

They're only a few feet away. If I reached out through the shelves I could almost touch Byers' knee. I'm biting my lip to prevent myself making any noise, although they're so far gone now they probably wouldn't notice if I got up and started taking photographs. 

God, Byers is so hot . . . they're both so hot, so beautiful together, I'm so turned on by the sight of these two beautiful bodies copulating uninhibitedly in full sight. Langly is incredible, tireless, pumping into Byers, speeding up, bringing the man under him to the brink, then slowing down and making him keen in frustration and push back against him. 

Byers is bracing his hands against the wall behind him now, pushing back against every thrust Langly makes. He's panting rhythmically now as Langly drives him to the edge. Langly's shoulders and back are flexing with the effort of his hard thrusts, a sheen of sweat gleaming on his pale body. Byers too is flushed with arousal over his whole body as he gets closer and closer. Langly is thrusting harder now, grunting with effort, ramming violently into Byers. Soon, soon . . . I'm panting too, hard, my erection so hard it's painful. 

I can hear what Byers is moaning . . . "oh fuck, yes, Ree, please, harder, harder . . " and Langly is doing just that, slamming into him so hard the table bangs against the wall. Abruptly Byers' head goes back, the cords in his neck standing out and he howls as his orgasm hits him, his semen splattering out over Langly's chest, over the table and . . . something splashes my cheek. It's hot and wet . . . and it's all I need to push me over the brink. The best come I've had in years shakes me to the core, kneeling on the dusty floor behind the bookshelves in a corner of the HQ watching my friends fuck each other senseless. 

When I get my breath back I peer round the corner again to see the boys still spread out on the table, Langly still embedded deep inside Byers. Byers has his hands on Langly's ass like he's trying to keep him inside him. But he seems semiconscious, his face is turned towards me and I can see his eyes half open, only the whites showing. He's motionless except that his fingers are still twitching spasmodically. 

Langly is lying over him, and I am shaken all over again by the amazing affection in his face and in his demeanor as he kisses Johnny tenderly, gently. He shifts a little to keep his weight off Byers, looking down at him with a look of pure love like I never thought he was capable of. 

How long has this been going on? They've done this before, many times before, that much is clear. But it's more, much much more than just sex, that's obvious too. The tenderness, passion and eagerness with which they took each other . . . 

They're in love. 

How could I have missed this? My two best friends, sharing the best thing that's probably ever happened to them. The way they were looking at each other . . . why didn't they tell me? 

I slide back into the corner out of sight, propping myself against the cabinet. My throat is dry and my heartrate still way above normal. I can't believe it . . . I'm . . . confused. I gotta think about this. What am I going to do now? 

And what do I feel? Am I pissed off with them, for not telling me? I guess not, not really. I love them both like they were my own family. I guess I feel . . . what, excluded? That they share something that excludes me? 

And I gotta admit . . . they make me feel old. The way they were fucking each other like rabbits! 

Whoa there, straighten up, Mel. Be glad for them. They've both been lonely for so long, that much you do know. And if they can be happy together, isn't that good? 

How long _have_ they been doing this? 

And more to the point, what do I do _right now_ to get out of this? Wait till they've finished and gone to bed? 

I hear a faint noise and take another peek. Langly is pulling himself out of Byers, still so gently and carefully, and straightens up, pulling up his jeans and zipping himself up. He puts his glasses back on and looks down at Byers, still sprawled fast asleep, open and vulnerable, across the table. He smiles and reaches down, stroking the backs of his fingers down Byers' cheek. "C'mon, babe. We better get to bed before Mel comes in. Don't wanna give him a heart attack." 

Byers groans and flaps a hand weakly at him. "Naahhh . . ." 

Langly chuckles and reaches down for him, tugging at his shoulders. "Really wore you out, didn't I? C,mon, get your ass off that table." 

"Can't walk . . ." 

He heaves Byers up, wrapping an arm round his shoulders, and half drags, half carries him stumbling towards his room. Jeez, Langly must be pretty good . . . Byers really can hardly walk! 

I'm about to make tracks for my room when Langly comes back, gathers up all the items of clothing strewn around the place, gives the table a cursory wipe and turns off the light. 

He goes back to Byers' room and closes the door behind him, leaving the room quiet and normal . . . except for the lingering scent of sex, and one very confused middle aged guy feeling a lot older than he did a few hours ago, with a wet patch on his pants, a severe inferiority complex and a problem. 

What _do_ I do now? Carry on, pretending I don't know, but always, now, aware of it? Always watching out of the corner of my eye, always listening for the undercurrents in everything they say? Or just say . . . "by the way, boys, is there anything you want to tell me . . .?" 

I gotta think this through. 

And I guess I should be glad they weren't doing it on the kitchen table . . . 

**END**

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Alison 


End file.
